Captured
by Cherrywing
Summary: I'm Sunpaw, a normal ThunderClan apprentice, daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. I'm good at fighting and everyone says I'm feisty like my mother. A great friend, my first Gathering, an awesome mentor, I haven't got a care in the world. Until I run into that trap. I also suck at summaries. (I'm going to finish this one, I promise! I already wrote it on Google Docs. XD)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sunpaw lashed her tail in excitement. Her first Gathering was tonight! The moon just wouldn't rise fast enough. She sat in camp with the rest of ThunderClan, waiting for Bramblestar to emerge from his cave.

Finally, her father came out. She started towards the thorn barrier, but her mentor held her back. "Wait for Bramblestar's signal," Icecloud scolded. Just then Bramblestar raised his tail and pushed through the tunnel. Sunpaw hopped over Icecloud's tail and followed, catching up to Sorrelpaw.

"What do you think will happen?" She asked the gray-flecked tom.

"Probably nothing exciting. When I went, all that happened was, the leaders reported stuff and then we left. You'll meet some other apprentices, though."

"Cool!" As Sunpaw ran, she thought about what she'd say. She'd been training for only two moons, but so far her fighting skills were great, due to her sharp reflexes and strong build. She could tell the others about the fox she'd helped drive out!

Soon they arrived at the island. They crossed the fallen tree in a line, emerging into the clearing that already held the other three Clans. Sunpaw followed Hollypaw, her best friend, over to a group of apprentices. She was introduced to Spikepaw of ShadowClan, a dark gray tom, Featherpaw of WindClan, a silver tabby she-cat, and Lizardpaw of RiverClan, a light brown tom. They chatted for a bit, and the apprentices were impressed with Sunpaw's fox story.

After a few minutes there was a yowl from the Great Oak, and the crowd was silenced as Blackstar began to speak. "My Clan has been doing well. Prey is still scarce from the bitter Leafbare, but our warriors are coping well. We also have a new apprentice." He stepped back, allowing Onestar to speak.

"WindClan is thriving also. A fox decided it would rather live on the moorland than the forest, but we soon changed its mind, thanks to Breezepelt and Heathertail." The two cats mentioned raised their heads proudly.

Bramblestar stepped forward. "ThunderClan is doing well; we have a new litter of kits, Dovewing had hers two nights ago." Bumblestripe, her mate, lifted his chin happily.

"RiverClan is fine as usual. There was a small case of whitecough, but our skilled medicine cats took care of it." Mistystar nodded at Mothwing and Willowshine, and the Gathering ended.

Hollypaw and Sunpaw said goodbye, and then ThunderClan returned home. _Sorrelpaw was right... that was kinda boring, _Sunpaw thought as they pushed through the thorn tunnel. _Oh well, there just wasn't much to report that time. _She curled up in her nest, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Icecloud took her out for some battle practice. Sunpaw wasn't very good at it yet, but she vowed to learn all the moves. They soon arrived at the training hollow, and Icecloud faced her. "So, I'm gonna show you a great defensive move." She reared up on her hind legs and pushed her front paws outward, then dropped back down. "If your opponent is charging head-on, then you can give them a nice blow to the head and prevent them from getting to you. You try."

Sunpaw stood up and pushed her paws out, but she was unsteady and fell sideways. Shaking herself, she tried again, getting her balance before pushing out. "That was good. Now, try on me; you'll have to get used to pushing off of something." Icecloud charged, and Sunpaw used the move again, but with the force required to push her mentor back she fell over again.

"Now, what you have to do is brace yourself against the ground. Before I get to you, lean forward." She charged again, and Sunpaw leaned forward. It worked; her hind paws were braced against the ground and she pushed Icecloud away easily. "Great job! You can practice on your own now, I wanted to go hunt for Dovewing. See you in a bit, and by the way Fernpaw might come along soon. I heard her and Mousewhisker talking about another move, maybe they could teach you." She flicked her tail and bounded away.

Sure enough, a little while after Icecloud left Fernpaw and Mousewhisker walked in on Sunpaw beating up a bush. Fernpaw, usually quiet, giggled a bit and showed her how she could run right past her opponent, then whip around and tackle them from behind. After a while, Sunpaw got the hang of it and took down a bewildered Icecloud when she returned with a couple of mice. They made their way back to camp at sunhigh, satisfied with their work.

Icecloud saw how bored Sunpaw was, and invited her to visit Dovewing with her. They each grabbed a mouse, since Bumblestripe spent every free moment with her, and pushed through the small gap in the brambles. The den was warm and cozy. The light gray queen was curled around her two kits. "Any names yet?" Sunpaw asked.

"We decided on Larchkit and Smokekit," Bumblestripe said, flicking his tail at a cream she-kit and a gray tabby tom. Sunpaw nodded and gave him the mouse, then chatted for a while. After that Icecloud took her hunting for the rest of the day, and they caught a mouse and two robins. Sunpaw gave Purdy the mouse, then chatted with Hollypaw until sunset. Then the she-cats went to bed, tired out from their work that day.

Sunpaw opened her bright blue eyes to a dream. She looked around, finding herself in an unfamiliar forest clearing, and noticed a white she-cat with blue eyes and gray ear tips on the opposite side of the hollow. "Hello, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Snowfur," she answered, smiling. "I have something to show you." She walked over to Sunpaw, touching her nose to her head. At once, visions filled Sunpaw's mind; running through the forest, trapped in a small, dark space, shiny material underpaw, shouts and pawsteps behind her. Her mind cleared as Snowfur pulled away.

"That was only the first part," she murmured, and gave Sunpaw time to recover. After a moment she touched her again, and the visions returned; this time she was running towards a forest, bursting into camp, being chased again, and falling, down, down, down... Snowfur broke the connection. "That is all I can show you; you must have faith for the rest. Goodbye for now, Sunpaw."

Snowfur started padding away. "Wait!" Sunpaw called. "What is the rest?" Snowfur just kept walking, and the forest started fading. Soon all Sunpaw could see was black, and then a scream cut through the air, and then it was gone.

**AN: This one was way more exciting. Hope you liked it! Review plz!**


End file.
